No harm in trying
by toms-diary
Summary: Head boy and head girl, Scorpius and Rose, are falling out all the time. They decided to try an become friends. But how long will it last? and what will happen when Rose and Scorpius's lives are in danger? Rated M just in case.
1. Unlikely friendship

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Unlikely friendship.  
**

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Come off it Al," I groaned as he followed me out of the Great Hall. We hadn't been in school for a day and the Head Boy and Head Girl had already fallen out. New Hogwarts record.

"No," he folded his arms, standing in front of me and my blocking my path. I rolled my eyes at hisimmaturity. "My best friend and cousin are always falling out. I've had it! No more this year, Rose. It's our last year, so please _try_ to get along or one of you will end up dead by the end of this year!" he was practically begging. "Please, Rose"

"Albus, he turned my hair blue. _BLUE,_" I shouted the last word rather aggressively it would seem, as he took a step back. A few people's heads turned our way, sniggering at what had happened only moments ago.

"Yes, and you managed to fix it because you are Rose Weasley; top of your class, six years running," Albus said with a hint of laughter behind his seriousness.

"Yes but not before the whole school saw it," I spat shaking my head. Albus finally looked defeated. "Tell Malfoy rounds start at 7. I'm off to find Mack" I started walking towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey, Rosie," Mackenzie grinned at me; I half smiled back. "Oh...What's that face for?" She frowned at me.

"Malfoy," I spat his name like poison in my mouth. "Only turned my hair blue, the filthy little-"

"Woah woah woah, calm it. I'm sure you thought of a spell to undo it straight away." She bit her lip laughing slightly.

"Yes, I did," I replied grumpily.

"Anyway, how's the common room going to cope without you this year?" Mackenzie asked, trying to get rid of some of the tension that lingered in the room.

"Well...you will all probably get more sleep because I won't have the light on all night, reading," She fist pumped the air cheerily earning a chuckle from me. "I'm sure you will be able to come and see the Heads room."

She raised an eyebrow. "You will probably have to talk to Scorpius about it. You know, about letting me in your common room."

"No? He will probably have Albus and that Slytherin scum, Matthew, in there, as we speak, ransacking my room for...tampons." I put my head in my hand.

"Although Matthew isn't the most unbearable of Malfoy's friends; he's quite sweet," Mackenzie said to me matter-of-factly.

"Bloody hell, this year is going to kill me!" It's times like these people would say, _yes, she is definitely is her father's daughter._

* * *

**_Scorpius_**

"Did you see her face—" I was crying with laughter now. "—and her hair—" Matthew was rolling around the floor.

"You _will _have to get along this year, Scor. You won't be setting a good example as Head Boy," Albus replied, his face perfectly straight.

"Come on, Al, this is the first time you haven't laughed at your cousin's misfortune," Matthew said, his laughter slowly coming to an end.

"Yeah, because I'd like to see the day my cousin and best friend could stay in the same room without either duelling, verbally abusing, or hexing each other," Albus said rather sternly.

"But you have to admit...her face was a picture," Matthew said through chuckles, standing up.

"You have to apologize to her, Scor," Albus said, also standing up. "You have rounds with her tonight, don't you?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow

"What time is it?" I shouted, getting up hastily.

"Twenty past seven," Albus replied. "Oh yeah, Rose wanted me to tell you that rounds start at seven...sorry, Scor."

"I'm late" I groaned.

"She'll probably kill you, pal. Nice knowing you," Matthew said, patting me on the back.

"My apologies, Scor!_" _Albus shouted as I ran down the corridor. I shook my head.

* * *

**_Rose_**

"You're late," I growled at him. "First day on the job. Not a great move, eh Malfoy?"

"Hey, Weasley, how's the hair?" He winked at me. I opened my mouth and quickly shut it. "Oh, no come back? Ran out already?"

"No," I said in annoyance "It's for Al; he really wants us to get along." I shook my head half laughing.

"Yeah, I know," he said quite softly. "But, Weasley..." He ran a hand through his hair, probably a trait he had picked up from his partners in crime. I looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Blue hair really did suit you." He started to laugh at me.

"And I'm trying to actually get along with you." He smirked down at me. "Don't do that, Malfoy."

"Don't do what?" He stared down at me innocently and for the first time I noticed how god damn attractive he was; his hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his beautiful blue eyes…

Merlin, I can't be thinking that.

"Weasley?" He smirked down at me again. "What's the matter? See something you like?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed "You know, you have a huge ego."

"Actually, I do know that." He grinned

We walked around the school in silence for a while. Eventually, "So, I think Al is right," Scorpius began.

"What?" I asked him, rather shocked.

"I think Al is right. We're living in the same dorm for a year, have to do rounds, and I will probably be around your house for Christmas like I am every year...So what do you say?" He slapped me on the back, making me jump forwards and yelp slightly.

"What exactly are you proposing?" I folded my arms looking up at him.

"Well...that I—that we try to get along? You know, for Al's sake? It could be the start of a wonderful friendship." He gave a crooked smile.

"I dunno… We could try, I suppose. No harm in that," I sighed "Yeah, okay then." He beamed down at me.

"So, first off, I think we should call each other by our first names? How about it Rosie?" I gave him a strange look. "Too soon?" I nodded.

"Just Rose if you don't mind...So what do we do now? Twenty questions?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not...So, Rose, what does your name mean?"

"It means fame and kind hearted," I shrugged "What about your name?"

"Well, Scorpius is the Latin word for Scorpion, but I'm named after the constellation." I half laughed "It's a family tradition." He sort of blushed. "It's your turn…"

"Okay, what's your favorite colour?"

"Blue. What's yours?" he asked.

"Same," I smiled

"It's our house colour."

"Yeah…It means loyalty."

And as much as I wouldn't admit it, I was _loving_ our little chat.


	2. The project

**A/N Hi guys, i hope you're enjoying the story.**  
**If you could leave reviews that would be great -Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter'**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own 'Elf'. Even though it is a truly amazing Christmas film.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The project.**

* * *

I walked down to the great hall to get some breakfast, in a surprisingly good mood. The first week was exiting. I walked into the Great hall, pushing my ginger curls out of my face to get a proper view of everybody who was sat at the Ravenclaw table. The majority of my family was in Slytherin. Albus was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. I wasn't ashamed, my mother was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw.  
wasnt ashamed of being in Ravenclaw, my mother was almost sorted into Ravenclaw.

_She just had a bit more courage then i do._

I slid next to my cousin, placing my books lightly on the table.  
"Hey Rosie" He smiled sleepily at me. Al's voice never failed to take me by surprise. If you looked at him, you would expect his voice to be sweet and clam. But he had a rough low voice,which he often used to his advantage at 'seducing girls'.  
"Late night?" He nodded his head.  
"Got hungry so me and Hugo went down to the kitchens and asked the elves to get us a few snack." i laughed quietly.  
Al was by far my favorite cousin out of my huge family, even though i would never admit it to anybody but him. He always everything you would ask for in a family member,But i think the best thing was, he was my age. We had gone through the nerves of starting Hogwarts together, All the joint birthday parties (our birthdays were only 1 week apart), The pressure of O.W.L.s together, we will also be leaving Hogwarts together. It saddened me that in few short months, i will be back on the train going home and will never be coming back.

* * *

"Come on class, settle down" Professor Fairless. our muggle studies teacher calmed us down. It was difficult not to like Professor Fairless she was always happy and optimistic. She has a high pitch voice that rang around the room like Christmas bells. She was very slender and always dressed in blue.  
"Right, if you could all take out your notebooks and quills, we can begin" She said in a very calm manner.  
"Mind if i sit here?" Scorpius was stood there giving me a crooked smile. "I would sit next to Al but..." He pointed to the front of the class where Al and Mackenzie were looking very close.  
"Its about time, don't you think?" He asked as he sat down beside me.  
"Yeah, he's always liked her, he used to send her little love letters when she stayed over" i laughed quietly at the memory.

"For this terms project we will be studying the muggle film industry. We will be watching quite a few muggle films and as the project is in the lead up Christmas we shall be watching Elf, my favorite muggle Christmas film. We shall writing reports in the form of a movie critics, creating our own movie and my personal favorite, we will be going on a trip to a real cinema in muggle London.  
"We sent the letters home this morning to get consent of your parents. For some of you this will be the first trip to muggle London, let alone the cinema. I expect nothing but the best from you all as it took a lot of effort to convince Professor McGonagall to take you all on this trip. But this project is coursework for your N.E.W.T examinations, so its a vital part of your course.  
"You will be experiencing everything muggles experience when the go to the cinema, from buying your ticket with muggle money too the food they eat. But most importantly getting to watch the film in the dark on the big screen.  
"I will be putting you in groups for the whole project going on your target grades. Each group will have four boys and four girls. I've tried to put you with people you get along with to cause less arguments, However, if you mess around or start falling below target i will put you in a different group. I hate being hard on you guys, you're my favorite class. But like i already said, It took a lot of time and effort convincing McGonagall to have the go-ahead on this trip. So i would love everything to run smoothly like i know it will. I will just find the paper with your groups on..."

_The whole atmosphere in the class was electric._

Everybody in the room was grinning.  
"I cant believe McGonagall really agreed to this" I half shouted excitably. "We get to go to the cinema in muggle London." I squealed, i turned to look at Scorpius who was smiling.  
"I've never even been on a muggle street or watched a muggle film" He grinned brightly "This will be amazing" His face lit up. It reminded me of a child on Christmas morning

"...they are defiantly around here somewhere, ah-ha" Professor Fairless thrust the papers in the air. "I know its exiting but can we have a little hush while i read out the groups?" She asked it as a question but said it so sternly everybody went quiet.  
"Predicted Outstanding and in group one, Rose Weasley, Danielle Wood, Mackenzie Smith, Layla Bell, Albus Potter, Matthew Brown, Scorpius Malfoy and Lino Ribeiro" We all gathered our books and moved towards table at the back of the room. I was rather happy with our group. I quickly evaluated everybody's strengths and weaknesses.

-Albus: smart and funny, but knows when enough is enough.

-Danielle: intelligent, but incredibly shy.

-Lino: Very strange, he never really spoke unless spoken to but he is very clever.

-Mackenzie: notes everything down, finds it hard to focus in a team.

-Matthew: photographic memory, very loud and a wild imagination.

-Layla: terrible at keeping to a deadline, also knows a lot about the muggle world.

-Scorpius: arrogant , but extremely smart.

-myself: clever, but i stress out a lot.

I noticed how the Professor had not only gone on grades and who our friends are but, how we will pull each other up and bring the best out in each other.  
"We will start the Project officially tomorrow, Class dismissed" Said Professor Fairless we all started walking out of the classroom chatting amoungst ourselves, Lino stormed of pushing past many first years knocking them over. We all exchanged a -what-the-hell look. I quickly shrugged it off "I cannot wait for this"  
"This is going to be amazing" Layla said happily.  
"I love this idea of making our own film" Matthew said with a grin on his face.  
"I just love the whole thing, us four lads hitting muggle London? will be amazing" Al said excitedly.  
"Al, we will be sat in the dark for a hour and a half, not really 'hitting the town' are you?" everybody erupted into hearty laughter as Al shoved me and muttered a 'shut it'

* * *

"So i wonder why Professor Fairless put Ribeiro in our group" Scorpius asked when we were wandering around the castle doing rounds.  
"I don't know" I replied truthfully.  
"What was up with him earlier?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.  
"I don't know" I said again.  
"There is something _really_ shady about him, don't you think?" He looked down at me before i replied with "I don't know"  
"His patronous is a flaming Python, its just something shifty about him" He ran his hand through his hair "Thats not good, typical Slytherin"  
"Scorpius, your best friend is a Slytherin" i began laughing.  
"Well-yeah-but Al is normal and-and he cant plot for his life" he began laughing quietly "Im more Slytherin than he is, i still don't understand it" he shook his head.  
"Well, you obviously have some Ravenclaw in you" I smiled  
"I remeber how shocked you were in first year, you just kept muttering about how your dad was going to disown you" he chuckled.  
"You're one to talk, your face was just priceless"  
"That's different though...Malfoys have a reputation of being a Slytherin. My Grandad was so angry"He bit his lip and we continued rounds in silence.


End file.
